fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kämpfe Bis Zum Schluss
.thumb|left|260pxHey Leute, Ich bin's wieder und ich habe (mal wieder) eine neue Geschichte.Ich denke am Bild kann man erkennen,dass es sich hauptsächlich um Wemma handeln wird und um Quill,doch auch die anderen Charaktere wie Blaine,Puck und Sam haben Probleme.Und damit sind keine kleinen Probleme gemeint.Es wird auf jeden Fall dramatisch und traurig,da vielleicht eine Person am Ende der Story nicht mehr unter den Lebenden sein wird.Also nun:Ich wünsche euch viel,viel,viel Spaß beim Lesen und natürlich würde ich mich über fleißige Kommentarschreiber freuen,die mir Kommentare unter diese Geschichte setzten.Achja...Ich würde mich freuen wenn ihr weiterhin meine anderen Story's auch weiter lest und dort auch Kommentare schreibt. Erschreckende Wahrheit: "Wie konnte sie nur?!Warum tut sie mir so etwas an?Warum hat sie mir einfach die Wahrheit gesagt?",dachte Will als er bei strömenden Regen in seinem Auto saß.Dann kamen ihm Tränen."Ich habe sie doch wirklich geliebt.",flüsterte er. 20 Minuten zuvor: "Hast du mein Einstecktuch gesehen?",fragte Will,doch es kam keine Antwort.Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und suchte weiter.Erst in der einen Schublade dann in der anderen.Unahnent öffnete er diese als er plötzlich etwas sah:Es war rund und hautfarbend und hatte hinten ein Band um es fest zu binden.Skeptisch sah er es an doch dann holte es raus und blickte in den Spiegel. Wütend ging er in die Küche,in der seine Frau gerade das Abendessen zubereitete."Terri..",fing er an.Sie drehte sich um:"Ich finde du siehst mit einem Einstecktuch viel zu spißig aus."Doch dann war sie geschockt den Will hielt etwas in der Hand."Was ist das?" "Das..ist..ein Schwangerschaftspolster.Kendra hat es für mich geklaut.Das benutz man in den Schwangerschaftsläden um zu sehen wie man aussieht wenn man runder wird!" "Zieh bitte deine Bluse hoch!" "Was!?Denk bitte einmal daran was du mir hier vorwirst!Denk dran,dreh dich um und such dein Tuch!"Er kochte innerlich vor Wut und warf das Polster weg.Will näherte sich Terri,die aber immer ein Stück zurück ging.Aufeinmal packte er ihren linken Arm und zog langsam die Bluse seiner Frau hoch.Sie waren sich so nahr,dass sie den Atem des anderen hören konnte.Nun blickte er an ihr herunter und riss das Schwangerschaftspolster ab."Wie konntest du nur?Warum tust du mir so etwas an?Bedeute ich dir den nichts?!" "Doch,aber...",sagte Terri,die sich intzwischen auf einen Stuhl gesetzt hatte.""Aber was?!" "Du hast dich immer weiter von mir entfernt." Doch Will schüttelte nur den Kopf."Aber...was hättest du nach 9 Monaten getan?" "Quinn Fabray.." Das war ihm zuviel er rannte los nahm seinen Autoschlüssel und verließ die Wohnung. {C}"Wie konnte sie nur?!Warum tut sie mir so etwas an?Warum hat sie mir einfach die Wahrheit gesagt?",dachte Will als er bei strömenden Regen in seinem Auto saß.Dann kamen ihm Tränen."Ich habe sie doch wirklich geliebt.",flüsterte er.Er wusste nicht wo er hin sollte oder was er generell machen sollteJetzt fing es auch noch zu gewittern. {C}Verzweifelt holte er nun sein Handy aus seiner Hosentasche und sah sich das Bild von Emma an.Zu Emma ist er immer gegangen um sich einen guten Rat in egal was zu holen und er gestand sich selber ein,dass er sie liebte.Doch es hatte keinen Zweck:Emma wird morgen heiraten und Will ist eingeladen.Mit dem Gedanken,dass Emma vergeben ist,konnte er sich nicht anfreunden.Wie lange er in seinem Auto saß und Emma's Bild ansah und versuchen zu verstehen warum Terri ihm das angetan hat,doch die Antwort fand er nicht.Er stützte seinen Kopf auf seine Arme und ließ die Tränen auf den Boden des Autos tropfen.Der Regen prasselte gegen die Autoscheibe und was mit dem Schluchzen von Will,das einzige Geräusch,das im Moment zu hören war. Ab und an sah man die Autos,deren Scheinwerferlicht aussahen wie ein Blitz wenn sie auf der Straße schnell fuhren,die an Will's Blauen Volvo vorbei rasten.Terri hatte ihm sein Herz gebrochen.Und er würde es nur schwer und sehr langsam wieder zusammen setzen können.Die Teile seines Herzens,die abgebrochen sind,warfen ein riesiges Loch in sein Herz und vergrößerten den Schmerz den er ohnehin schon hatte.Mit jedem Gedanken an Terri wurde der Schmerz in Will größer und bald auch unerträglich.Ihre glänzenden eisblauen Augen.Ihre blond-braunen Haare.Ihre perfekte Figur.All dies hat Will an ihr geliebt.All dies.17 Jahre hatte er nun mit ihr schon verbracht....17 ganze Jahre.Doch das Terri so einen Vertrauensbruch beginnt oder ihn so stark 5 Monate lang belügt,hätte er nicht erwartet.Selbst im allerschlimmsten Albtraum wäre er noch nicht einmal auf so eine Absurde Idee gekommen jemanden so stark zu verletztem und nur belügen.Will schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf.Dann schmiss er sein Handy auf den Beifahrersitz und stieg aus seinem Auto hinaus in die kalte,regnerische Nacht.Er setze seine Kaputze auf und ging an der Straße entlang hinein in den Park.'Wenigstens fallen im Regen meine Tränen nicht auf",dachte Will sich mit geduckten Kopf,während er den modrigen Sandweg des Parkes entlag schlenderte.Der Regen prasselte auf ihn hinunter,aber Will schlenderte einfach weiter durch die stille der Dunkleheit.Doch plötzlic stieß er mit jemanden zusammen,da er seinen Blick aud den Boden gerichtet hatte."Sorry...",nuschelte Will mit tränenerstickter Stimme und wollte weitergehen,doch als der jemand,mit dem er zusammen geprallt ist etwas sagte,blieb er ruckartig stehen. "Mr Schue?" Es war Quinn.Sie hatte blonde Haare und schöne Augen.Quinn ist ein hilfsbereites und ein sehr reifes Mädchen.Das Mädchen ist bei Will im Glee Club und in seinem Spanischkurs,der 3 mal in der Woche stattfand."Quinn?Was machst du denn noch so spät draußen?!",sagte er immernoch mit tränenerstickender Stimme."Das gleiche könnte ich Sie auch fragen." "Hmm.",nuschelte Will und sah zu Boden.Er wollte nicht das Quinn den Schmerz in seinen Augen sah,denn sie wusste sofort wenn es ihm nicht gut ging.Sie hatte es schon öfters gesehen.Quinn findet Will schon irgendwie süß.Das blonde Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf.Er war ihr Lehrer...und mehr würde er niemals für sie sein.Sie sah genau in seine Augen und sie erkannte den Schmerz,den er hatte."Alles gut bei Ihnen?",fragte sie besorgt."Ja,alles gut.",versuchte er es abzustreiten."Und bei...."Er wurde von Quinn unterbrochen."Ich würde Ihnen zuhören."Sie lächelte ihren Lehrer aufmerksam zu."Wenn sie reden wollen...Nur zu!" Ein gerührtes Lächeln war alles was Will herausbrachte.Die Blondhaarige gab sich einen Ruck und nahm ihren Lehrer in den Arm.Sie fragte sich,ob sie es aus Mitleid tat >Natürlich aus Mitleid<,gab ihre Kopfstimme ihren Senf dazu.Doch Quinn ignorierte dies einfach. Trotz des Regens merkte Quinn wie eine Träne auf ihre Schulter tropfte."Sie sind nicht der einzige,dem es ihm Moment nicht gut geht." Will löste sich sanft von Quinn und schaute ihr genau in ihre Augen,die nun auch mit Tränen gefüllt waren."Meine Eltern lassen mich nicht mehr bei ihnen wohnen." Seine Augen weiteten sich."Deshalb bist du bei diesem Wetter und bei dieser späten Stunde noch draußen?"Sein Gegenüber nickte."Und was machen Sie hier noch draußen?" "Wollen wir uns nicht kurz da ihn die Bushaltestelle setzen?" Er blickte hoch in den Himmel."Wenn es so weiter regnet durchweiche ich noch komplett." Sie lachte leise und Will stimmte in ihr lachen mit ein."Dann komm."Will ging zur Bushalte und setzte sich hin.Ein Paar Sekunden später setzte sich Quinn neben ihn.Näher als es nötig gewesen wär,doch Will schien es nicht zu stören."Wie du ja weißt haben meine Frau und ich ein Kind erwartet.Und heute......"Er schluckte."Habe ich herausgefunden,dass es nie ein Baby gab."Will stütze seinen Kopf in seine Hände.Wieder kam alles ihn ihm hoch.Er schluchzte laut hörbar. Quinn sah ihn besorgt an.So hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen.Noch nie so am Boden zerstört.Diese Seite an ihm war ihr neu.Sehr neu.Aber sie mochte diese Seite nicht.Sie mag es wenn er lustig,gut drauf ist.Wenn er Späße,mit anderen macht,locker ist.Und am liebsten mochte sie die Seite wenn er sang.Dann schien es so,als hätte er all seine Sorgen vergessen und konzentriert sich nur noch auf das Singen.Er hat eine bezauberne Stimme und ist ein guter Tänzer.Also sozusagen der perfekte Leiter des Glee Clubs.Quinn legte ihren Arm um sie und lehnte sich an seine Schulter.Will blickte mit tränenverschleierten Augen zu ihr hoch."Wie viel Uhr ist es?",fragte Quinn immernoch an seiner Schulter gelehnt."Ich weiß es nicht..."Will richtete sich wieder auf und sah Quinn in ihre Augen.Erst jetzt viel ihm auf,dass Quinn wunderschöne Augen hat.Eine Minute verging.....Zwei Minuten vergingen.....Die Dritte Minute fing an. Es gäbe so vieles was sich Quinn wünschen würde,was er zu ihr sagt.Aber dies würde wahrscheinlich niemals passieren,da er ihre Schülerin ist.Doch ihre Blicke haben sich ineinander verfangen und es schien unmöglich sie wieder voneinander zu lösen.Die beiden saßen nur da und sahen sich an.Nein sie starrten sich an.Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit schaffte Will es,seinen Blick von dem blonden Mädchen zu lösen.Quinn gähnte."Müde?"Sie nickte."Ich hab ein Schlüssel für die Schule.Im Auto ist es ungemütlich und hier kannst du es dir glaub ich denken." Will lächelte leicht.Ohne etwas zu sagen stand Quinn auf.Der Lehrer reagierte nicht."Kommen Sie,oder soll ich Sie ziehen?"Das blonde Mädchen lachte leicht und streckte Will seine Hand entgegen.Nun reagierte Will und nahm die Hand seiner Schülerin entgegen. Es regnete weiter wie zuvor und es schien auch so schnell kein Ende zu nehmen.."Wollen wir zur Schule gehen oder fahren." "Gehen.",antwortet Quinn die sehr nah neben Will lief."Okay,wenn du willst.",sagte Will und schielte Quinn von der Seite an.Auch Quinn schielte in diesem Moment zu ihm hinüber.Wieder trafen ihre Blicke sich und wieder konnten sie die Blicke schwer voneinander lösen.Will schaffte es als erster wieder seinen Blick abzuwenden.Fast wäre er gegen einen Laternenpflal gerannt.Das blonde Mädchen hatte dies bemerkt und grinste leicht.Noch nie ist ein Mann wegen ihr fast gegen einen Pflal gerannt.Jetzt ist ausgerechnet ihr Lehrer fast gegen ihn geknallt. Will räusperte sich und hoffte Quinn hatte es nicht bemerkt.Aber da hatte er sich gründlich geirrt.Scheu schielte er wieder zu ihr rüber und steckte seine Hände in seine Hosentasche.Sie grinste immernoch leicht und sah ihn ebenfalls an.Will lächelte leicht als er wieder in Quinns bezaubernde Gesicht sah und Quinn lächelte ebenfalls.Die beiden gingen schweigend zur Schule.Immerwieder sahen sie sich eine Weile an und lächelten.Erst jetzt wurde dem blonden Mädchen klar:Sie hatte sich in ihren Spanischlehrer verliebt.Sie wollte weitergehen,doch Will blieb stehen und kramte in seiner Tasche.Schnell blieb Quinn stehen und ging ein Paar Meter zurück.Jetzt war es Will der grinsteVerlegen strich sich Quinn eine Blonde Sträne aus dem Gesicht.Keine zehn Sekunden später hatte Will die Tür der Schule aufgeschlossen und hielt Quinn die Tür auf.Das junge Mädchen ging durch die Tür und Will folgte ihr.Sie beschlossen im Chorraum zu übernachten. Long Night with No End: In dieser Nacht zusammen in der Schule lerneten sich die beiden immer besser kennen.Sie erzählten über ihr Leben und über alles was es zu reden gab.In jeder Minute die vergang wurde sich die beiden immer sympatischer als vorher.Und mit jeder Minute fand Quinn Will süßer und süßer.Sie lachten sehr viel und es schien so,als hätten sie ihren Schmerz für diese Nacht komplett vergessen.Will blickte auf seine Armbanduhr.Es war 2 Uhr morgens,doch er war noch überhaupt nicht müde.Im Gegenteil:Er fühlte sich top fit.Nicht so wie vor 2 Stunden.Vor 2 Stunden ging es ihm noch total schlecht.Aber an das wollte er nicht denken.Und in jeder Minuten rutschte Quinn immer mindestens einen Centimeter näher an ihren Spanischlehrer und Glee Clubleiter heran.Doch Will schien es nicht zu stören.Er war froh,dass jemand bei ihm war.Jemand mit dem er reden kann.Jemand der seinen Schmerz versteht.Einen Moment sagten beide nichts.Quinn war eingeschlafen und hat sich an Will's Schulter gelehnt. Er lauschte einen Moment ihrem gleichmäßigen Atem.Erst jetzt bemerkte er wie hübsch er Quinn eigentlich fand und wie nett sie war.All dies hatte er vorher nie wirklich beachtet,da Quinn nur eine normale Schülerin für ihn war.Doch nun war sie einfach.......Die nahste Person,die er im Moment hatte.Aus irgendeinen Grund wusste er,dass er Quinn alles sagen kann und ihr Vertrauen kann.Es war nicht das Gefühl das er all die Jahre bei Terri hatte.Nein es war ein anderes Gefühl.Ein unbeschreibares Gefühl.Will legte sein Arm um sie und strich ihr durch ihre blonden Haare.Wie lange er dort saß,ihr durch die Haare strich und ihrem Atem lauschte wusste er nicht,doch er genoss jede Minute in der Quinn in seinem Arm lag.Nach einer Weile beschloss Will aufzustehen und sich die Füße zu vertreten.Er kam an der Aula vorbei und ging spontan hinein.Da gab es ein Lied,dass er singen wollte.Ein Song um mit Terri abzuschließen.Er tastete nach dem Lichtschalter und fand ihn anschließend auch.Grelles Licht erfüllte den großen Raum und Will musste sich die Hand zum Schutz vor dem Licht vor die Augen halten.Dann ging er auf die Bühne und fing an zu singen. thumb|300px|right .Nach dem Lied war Will total auseratem.Er hatte die letzten Akkorde von "Payphone" gesungen,als wenn es um etwas ging.Erst jetzt bemerkte er,dass er nicht alleine in der Aula war.Quinn war anscheinend aufgewacht und hatte sich in der Aula in den Publikums Bereich hingesetzt.Sie hatte ein Paar Tränen in den Augen,denn sie hatte Will's Schmerzen in seiner Stimme gehört."Das war sehr schön,Mr Schue.",lächelte sie und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht."Danke.Hab ich dich geweckt?",fragte der braunhaarige und sprang von der Bühne."Nein haben sie nicht.Bin von alleine aufgewacht.",sagte Quinn."Hast du schön geschlafen?",lächelte Will und ging ein Paar Schritte auf Quinn zu.>Aiii wie süß.<,dachte sich Quinn und lächelte breit."Ja hab ich." "Schön.",antwortete er und ging wieder einen Schritt auf Quinn zu.Dann sah er wieder auf seine Uhr.Es war halb 4 morgens und Will fühlte sich immernoch nicht müde.>Sie sieht aus wie ein Engel<,dachte Will und sah Quinn ganz tief in ihre wunderschönen,grünen Augen.>Er ist so hübsch.So jemand wie er muss echt verbotene werden!<,dachte Quinn und sah Will ebenfalls in seine glänzenden braunen Augen.Quinn's Haare fielen perfekt in ihr Gesicht und machte sie noch schöner als vorher.Bei seinem Anblick wurden Quinn's Knie auf einmal ganz weich und zitterten ein bisschen.Das gleiche geschah auch bei Will.Seine Armhaare stellte sich auf und er musste schlucken.Intzwischen war Quinn ein Paar Schritte auf Will zu gegangen.Auch sie schluckte.Sie stand nun einen Meter vor dem Mann in den sie verliebt war.Nun blickte sie ihm tief in die Augen. "Quinn?",fragte Will."Ja?"Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu.Beide standen sich nun ganz nah gegenüber. "Glaubst du an Liebe auf den ersten Blick?" Quinn's Herz schlug schneller und lauter.Ihr Hals war trocken und sie konnte nichts sagen,deshalb nickte sie einfach nur.Will legte seine Hand auf Quinn's Wange."Du bist meine Liebe auf den ersten Blick,obwohl ich es vorher nicht wahrhaben wollte,aber ich ............ich.....ich liebe dich Quinn.Und ich will das du es weißt." Immernoch konnte Quinn nicht richtig antworten.Es schien als würde alles in ihr pulsieren.Will drückte langsam und sanft seine Lippen auf Quinn's und küsste sie."Ich liebe dich.",hauchte Will."Ich liebe dich auch."flüsterte Quinn Will in sein Ohr. Will legte seinen Arm um Quinn's Hüfte und drückte sie an seinen Körper.Seine Arme waren muskulös und seine Brust warm."Es ist verboten.",flüsterte Will Quinn ins Ohr."Ich weiß,aber ich liebe Das Verbotene." "Du bist Verboten.Verboten Gutaussehend.",hauchte Will.Quinn bekam von seinen Worten Gänsehaut.Sie konnte einfach nicht anders als sich an ihn zu drücken und ihn zu küssen.Der Braunhaarige erwiderte den Kuss sofort.Dort standen sie nun ein Paar Minuten und küssten sich.Genossen die Nähe des anderen.Irgendwann lösten sie sich voneinander."Warum musst du nur mein Lehrer sein.",jammerte Quinn."Das Schicksal.",zuckte Will mit den Schultern."Dafür hab ich aber dich getroffen."Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und strich ihr eine blonde Stränen aus dem Gesicht."Womit hab ich dich nur verdient?",fragte Will und seufzte."Du bist so süß.",sagte Quinn und lehnte sich an seine warme Schulter."Achja?Was bist du dann?"Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Haare und drückte sie an ihn."Ich will dich nie verlieren.",hauchte Quinn."Ich dich auch nicht Honey.Wollen wir wieder zum Chorraum?",fragte Will und blickte Quinn in ihre günen Augen,die vor Glück förmlich strahlten.Das blonde Mädchen nickte und grinste.Quinn ging ein Paar Meter als Will sagte:"Warte." Er machte ein Paar Schritte nach vorne.Dann nahm er Quinn auf den Arm und küsste sie.Quinn kicherte.Sie fand Will so süß."Ich liebe dich.",flüsterte Quinn während Will sie trug. Die beide kamen am Chorraum an und Will ließ Quinn runter.Beide sahen sich tief in die Augen.Eine Stille entstand.Keine Unangenehme Stille.Die Stille sagte mehr als tausend Worte jemals sagen könnten.>Ich liebe dich und will dich nicht verlieren<,schien jeder Blick zu sagen.Doch keiner der beiden durchbrach die Stille in der Luft.Will konnte den Atem und den Herzschlag von Quinn hören.Ebenfalls Quinn hörte seinen Herzschlag und sein Atem.Sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen,seitdem Will sie geküsst hatte.Keinen einzigen.Die Gedanken schwebten einfach verloren in ihrem Kopf herum.Wenn sie einen klaren Gedanken fassen will,würde es Stunden dauern.Obwohl die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf waren,konnte sie nicht einfach die Hand ausstrecken und sie greifen.An diesen Moment,würde sie sich bestimmt immer sehr gerne erinnern wollen.Dieser Moment mit dem Mann ihrer Träume an ihrer Seite.Das war es was sie sich immer sehnlichst gewünscht.Und nun war sie die Glückliche,die ihm grad tief in die braunen Augen sah.Sie schwebte im siebten Himmel bei seinem Anblick und könnte dahinschmelzen. Nach einer Ewigkeit bückte sich Will zu Quinn hinunter um sie zu küssen.Sie erwiederte den Kuss sofort und legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange.Es war ein sanfter Kuss.Und so vergingen wieder die Minuten.Keiner der beiden tat Anstalt sich von den Lippen des Anderen zu lösen.Beide genossen jeden Kuss den sie bekamen in vollen Zügen.Will legte seine Arme um Quinn und küsste sie leidenschaftlicher.Quinn hatte ihre Liebe gefunden.Sie hatte die Liebe gefunden auf die sie Jahre gewartet hat.Es war nicht so ein Gefühl,wie sie es bei Puck und Sam hatte.Selbst bei Finn hatte sie dieses Gefühl nicht emofunden.Erst bei Will.All diese Jahre hatte Quinn ihn gesucht und obwohl er zum greifen Nahe war,hatte sie ihn nie mehr als ihr Lehrer wahrgenommen.Erst vor ein Paar Wochen hatten siech Gefühle für in Entwickelt.Vor ein Paar Wochen hatten sie im Glee Club Duette.Sie hatte mit ihm "Need you Now" von Lady Antebellum gesungen.Nach dem Song hatte er ihre Welt komplett auf den Kopf gedreht. Emma lag wälzte sich hin und her.Sie konnte einfach nicht einschlafen.Neben ihr schlief ihr Verlobter seelenruhig.In ein Paar Stunden würde sie Carl heiraten.Die beiden waren zwar nun schon 7 Monate liiert und schon 2 Monate Verlobt,doch sie hatten noch keinen Geschlichtsverkehr.Dafür kuschelten die beiden viel.Carl bezeichnete sie und ihn als "Kuschelmonster".Er hatte es auch schon versucht mit romantischen Essen und romantischen Filmen.Aber immer wenn er sie berührte,fing sie an zu lachen oder blockte ihn sofort ab.Immer wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken zu Will.Immer wenn er in der Schule an ihr vorbeilief und sie anlächelte,schaute sie ihm hinterher.Was Will wohl in diesem Moment macht?",fragte sich Emma.Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und drehte sich zu Carl und kuschelte sich an ihn."Schlafen natürlich.",war ihr letzter Gedanke bevor sie einschlief. Quinn lag in den Armen von Will und kuschelte sich eng an ihn.Er strich ihr durch die Haare und legte sein Kopf auf ihre Schulter.Will sah auf seine Armbanduhr:"Hach Süße,ich muss langsam mal los.Muss nachher noch zu einer Hochzeit."Das blonde Mädchen schluchzte und stand dann ebenfalls wie Will auf.Er streckte sich und dann sah er Quinn in die Augen."Ich liebe dich." Dann nahm er ihre Hand und ging mit ihr Hand in Hand durch die leeren Schulgänge der McKinley Highschool.Kurz vor dem Ausgang blieb Will stehen und drehte sich zu Quinn um."Der Tag ohne dich wird nicht gut werden." Dann beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie ein letztes Mal für heute leidenschaftlich. Will schloss die Wohnungstür auf und hoffte,dass er Terri nicht über den Weg laufen würde.Erleichtert atmete er auf als er sah,dass Terri nicht da war.Er schleifte sich die Schuhe ab und dann zog er seine Jacke aus und ging ins Badzimmer um zu duschen und sich frisch zu machen.Das kalte Wasser ließ er nur so auf sich herunter prasseln um sicherzugehen,dass er nicht träumte.Sein grinsen wurde groß,als er merkte,dass er nicht träumt.Nach dem duschen band er sich ein Handtuch um und ging in die Küche um ein Kaffee zu trinken und etwas zu essen.Er machte sich ein Brötchen und einen Kaffee und setzte sich ins Wohnzimmer.Anschließend schaltete er den Fernseher ein und schaltete ein bisschen herum.Sofort wurde er fündig und guckte How I Met Your Mother auf Prosieben.Immerwieder biss er gedankenverloren von seinem Brötchen ab.Man könnte meinen,dass er sich auf HIMYM konzentrierte,aber im Gedanken war er bei Quinn. Wie findet ihr den neuen Teil?Schreibt mir bitte einen Kommi. Es geht nachher weiter.Wahrscheinlich nach dem Deutschlandspiel!Würde mich auf weitere Kommis freuen.Aber bitte macht auch Kommis bei meinen anderen Geschichten...Ich werde hier dann mal 2 oder mehr Links hinzufügen,damit ihr,wenn ihr nicht warten wollt,noch mehr von meinen Geschichten lesen.Auch da würde ich mich über Kommentare freuen. Naja Bis Dann Eure Mia Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:16+ Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee